White Moon
by Chibi Team Rocket
Summary: A Faust VIII-centric story. Faust wants to revive Eliza, but it seems that only one person might be able to do that. *Complete*
1. Green Realization

**White Moon**

**Title:** White Moon   
**Author:** Chibi Team Rocket (YouAsakuraSK@hotmail.com)   
**Begun:** June 16, 2002   
**Finished:**   
**Rating:** R   
**Synopsis:** Faust VIII really would like to revive his beloved Eliza. However, there only seems to be one person who could be able to do this, and that person is the enemy. What will the widower do to get his wife back?   
**Comments:** Ha! Odd coupling, but one I'm absolutely in love with it. :B Be afraid. The rating is for language, possible violence, and Shouta (Young boy X Older man). ::sweatdrop:: The title of the story is actually Faust's image song, _Shiroi Tsuki_ (White Moon). Another thing... I took Faust out of the wheelchair, like the Anime. ^_^;;; I hope that does not disturb the hard-core Manga fans... 

White Moon 

**Chapter 1 - Green Realization**

    It was a night just like any other night in the graveyard. Misty and dead. The tall German Shaman known as Faust VIII sat on the grave he always did in the Patch Tribe cemetery. His ice blue eyes glistened as he gazed at the small, moldy skull he held in his hand. His gloved hands wandered over it, touching it fondly. He smiled sadly, as he always did.     "My beautiful Eliza," he whispered. "How I love you. I long to be with you again." A tear ran down his cheek as he remembered how he found his wife dead the day after their wedding many years ago. He was never able to save her.     That was why he wanted to become the Shaman King, right? To gain the powers to bring people back from the dead, specifically his wife. After all these years, he still mourned her death.     Faust rose from his seated position, his tall, slender form seeming to loom over the graves. He stood in his Shaman attire - The long white coat hung loosely on his body and the golden scarf swayed softly in the light breeze. He pushed his pale blonde hair from his face, the tears falling harder.     How often was it that he cried like this? Faust was strong in the daytime, but when night fell, he would lose it. He never had slept since Eliza was murdered. He figured that, if he slept, he might miss out on some new revelation as to how to get her back.     But morning was almost here, and it was time to get back to the stadium to watch the Shaman King tournament. Faust sighed, wiping away the tears from his eyes and putting on his sad smile. He had to be strong for his friends. He was a doctor, and doctors never showed their feelings. 

    The morning dragged by. Faust noticed that Anna and Yoh were not speaking to each other again. This must have been because of the recent event of Yoh forfeiting from the fight. Ren was back, but extremely weak. And Horohoro and Chocolove were not back from their quest to become stronger yet. Manta was busy trying to cheer up Yoh and Tamao was preparing breakfast. Ryu was engaged in a talk with Mikihisa about the X-LAWS and the Spirits were talking amongst themselves.     Faust felt utterly alone. People tended to keep away from him because he was not the friendliest of all of them. He was all right with being alone. After all, he had been alone for so long. But today seemed worse than the others. Maybe it was because everyone was so detached. They were all worried about the Tournament and what was going to happen.     That was when Manta walked over to him, smiling faintly at the taller man. "Mr. Faust, are you okay?" he asked.     Faust leaned over, petting Manta on the head. He was very lucky that Manta had forgiven him from their first meeting. After Faust had joined the crew, they had become friends. Sort of. The smaller boy was still a little frightened of him.     "Yes. Though I am a little washed out today," Faust smiled. "I feel as if I am not here."     "Perhaps you are tired," Manta suggested.     Faust laughed. "I am never tired. And if I ever feel like I am ready to fall asleep, I will take something."     Manta frowned slightly. "It is really unhealthy to do stuff like that. You should try sleeping."     "Thank you, Manta," replied Faust. "It is nice to know that you are worried about me." Manta smiled, nodded, and then hopped back over to Yoh. He sighed and looked out the window. The Tournament was going to begin in about an hour, so the group would have to start getting ready to leave. Faust would probably rest on the bench as he did during every fight, curled up in a green blanket. His life was pretty boring, and today Team Funbari did not have a fight. No thanks to Yoh...     Soon he heard Anna's yelling to start getting ready to leave and that she was going ahead and would not wait for anyone. Yoh rolled his eyes at her and said he would go with Manta and Ren anyway. Ren protested by standing up and heading out after Anna. Faust rose to his feet himself and began heading out, carrying the precious skeleton. 

    The arena was already quite full when the group of friends arrived. Yoh and Anna both leaned against the railing. Manta was on his box so that he would be able to see. Ren sat on the bench next to Faust, but keeping his distance. Faust held back a bored yawn and dusted off Eliza's skull idly.     It seemed that the first two groups to battle this morning would be the Star Team and some other group called Royal Shadow. Yoh was very interested in this first match, as were the others. Hao was going to be up. Manta fidgeted and asked Yoh if Hao would kill these people. Yoh sadly looked down and said that he did not know.     Faust heard this and became angry. Again, he wished that he could bring back people from the dead. This Hao took pleasure out of just killing random people to feed his Spirit of Fire. He wondered if Hao knew just how precious life was and that if you lose it, it affects the people around you.     He did not even know Hao, but Faust hated him.     At last, it was time for the match to begin. After they were announced, the two groups came onto the field. Hao was smiling, holding a brilliant red flame between his thumb and forefinger in his hand. His two partners followed behind him.     The Royal Shadow team also walked into the arena. They were rather hesitant though. They were scared, knowing that this teenager had killed and that they could be next. Royal Shadow was a group of three. The leader was a young boy who looked about Yoh's age. He had purple hair and large brown eyes. He was a wizard Shaman and used magic techniques with the help of his spirit partner. He calmly, yet nervously, approached Hao and bowed his head to him.     Hao only smiled back and summoned his Spirit of Fire. The great beast towered over the stadium, reaching down and allowing Hao to sit in its clawed hand.     The young wizard Shaman cowered as the gun to start the fight sounded off. He quickly started chanting spell after spell. The other two of his group joined him, yet every attack that they made crumbled after hitting the Spirit of Fire. The Spirit of Fire laughed, shaking the arena. Hao snapped his fingers and his spirit easily skewered the three Shamen on its claws.     Yoh growled, tears running down his face. The fight was already over and Hao had won. In his win, he had killed three more people. The gun was sounded again, giving victory to the Star Team. Hao smiled again as the whole stadium booed him angrily. Then he dropped to the ground and walked off.     Faust was chewing on his glove, furious at the heartless bastard. He muttered a few German curses under his breath, which surprised the group, since he barely voiced opinions of hatred. He heard Ryu tell him to calm down, but he snapped back.     Manta stepped back worriedly. He had only seen Faust look that angry when he was fighting or when Faust had fought against Yoh the first time. Faust was usually pretty calm, if a little insane, but never expressed anger unless in battle.     It was then that Faust VIII heard a comment that made his thoughts change.     "That Hao," said one Shaman a few rows behind them nervously. "H-He can do anything! He's so powerful. He probably has enough power to bring people back from the dead!"     Faust's eyes widened, and he released the glove from his teeth. He stared into the stadium after Hao Asakura, face completely in shock. And then... Was it just coincidence?     Hao looked up and at Faust. Straight at him, grinning cruelly.     He felt his heart stop for a minute. His hands clenched into fists and he rose to his feet. Faust did not reply to Manta when he asked the doctor where he was going. He just walked away and out of the arena. Faust glared angrily ahead of him, trembling slightly.     If Hao really could bring people back from the dead, Faust was going to find out.   



	2. Maroon Confrontation

**White Moon**

_I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. A lot. I would give up my life to own Shaman King. :B I am not writing this story for profit. It is merely for my amusement._

**Chapter 2 - Maroon Confrontation**

    It was just about eleven in the morning when Hao noticed that he was being followed back to his room. Obacho, who was skipping along at his side, gazed up.     "Lord Hao, it is one of your Other's followers," Obacho said. "What shall we do?"     Hao smiled. "Absolutely nothing. Let him follow. I have been expecting this." Hao's eyes sparkled.     "You are so smart, Lord Hao!"     They continued to walk back to their hotel in silence. Hao did not feel like going to watch the Shaman Fight today. This was partially because he was bored of it and partially because he knew that he was going to get company. Hao could only grin to himself knowingly as they went up the steps and up to the third floor of the richly decorated establishment.     "Dear Obacho," he said to the little child at his side. "Today, I wish to be left alone to discuss matters with our stalker." Obacho nodded obediently and darted off down the halls to wait in Boris the Vampire's room. Hao Asakura watched his friend leave and then looked down the hall the other way. "You do not have to hide, Faust VIII. I know you are there and I know why you are here."     Hao heard a shuffle and a pot with a large plant fell from around the corner. He chuckled as the tall doctor tripped out, kicking the plant for being so noisy. Faust tried to regain his dignity and stood up straight, a look of hatred in his eyes.     "Well, then," Faust said as he walked up the hallway to stand before Hao. "Since you know why I am here, will you help me?"     The shorter boy laughed lightly, looking around the area. "I am sorry, dear doctor, but I do not like to discuss my charitable work in the open." He smiled wickedly, tilting his head so that his large earrings jingled. "Join me in my room?"     Faust's eyes narrowed. He frowned, not really wanting to be left alone with this boy. But he nodded stiffly, raising his chin. Hao nodded back and unlocked the door to his room.     It was a rather large, elegant suite decorated in black and red. The floor was tiled in marble and pretty sleek wood furniture lined the room neatly. There was a large desk with some papers on it, as if it would be used for an office. Hao walked over to it, sitting in a large black swivel chair with leather cushioning. He took off his Lego-looking gloves and placed them on the desk. "Have a seat, Doctor Faust," he purred, leaning back into the chair and resting his hands in his lap.     Faust was still looking around the room when he heard Hao speak to him. He sat in a similar chair across from Hao, planting both legs firmly on the floor. His hands gripped to the chair handles.     "...About my wife..."     "Ah, easy there, doctor!" laughed Hao, rising. "We shall get to that in a moment. First, would you like anything to drink?"     "No, thank you." Faust replied through clenched teeth. "And someone as young as you should not be drinking. It is not healthy."     Hao shrugged, walking over to a cabinet that stood against the wall beside a very large window. Faust could see the Shaman Fighting arena just across the way. His eyes drifted from there back to Hao who was bringing out two wine glasses and a bottle of deep red wine.     "This is a good year, you know," said Hao. "Are you sure you don-"     "Yes!" Faust snapped, interrupting the boy. "I want to talk to you about Eliza."     Hao rolled his eyes and went back to sit in the chair. "Eliza this, and Eliza that. You are so boring, the way you talk about HER all the time." He grabbed a wine opener from inside one of the drawers on the desk and popped the cork.     Faust growled softly. "Do not speak about my Eliza so disrespectfully." His tone was very dangerous.     Hao did not flinch, pouring a small bit of wine into the cup and swirling it around. He then drank it down rather fast. "Ah, a very good year indeed."     "I came here for help!" Faust snarled, jumping up from his seat to loom over Hao angrily. "If my friends knew I was here, they would be very upset with me. Now, help me or I will leave at once!"     The younger Shaman gaped up at the German with somewhat wide eyes, blinking a few times before returning to the wine bottle to pour another glass. "Begging does not suit you, doctor."     Faust twitched. "I am NOT begging!" But he knew he was, and he hated himself for it. He calmly walked back over to the swivel chair and plopped in it, pinching the brim of his nose. He was frustrated and annoyed. He wondered if Hao could even help him at all. And, if he could, WOULD he even help?     Again, Hao sipped from his glass. He looked practically perfect, sitting there elegantly and not making the slightest mess. He rose his eyes to Faust, noticing that the doctor was staring hard at him. Hao put the glass back down on the desk and smoothly crossed his legs to give full attention to Faust.     When Faust saw Hao's eyes on him, inspecting him, he had to look down at the floor. He did not know why, but this boy made him feel completely powerless. Hao seemed to have the world in his clutches to destroy or give life to whatever he pleased. The man talking at the arena was right - Hao could do anything.     "You know," Hao said apathetically. "It is against the will of nature to bring someone back from the dead..."     "It is also against the will of nature to take so many lives," Faust wanted to retort. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and remained staring at the floor. He did not like to be scrutinized, especially when the scrutinizer was able to obliterate him so easily.     "I do not know if I will be able to fulfil your wish," said Hao, leaning in closer to Faust.     Faust stood up, then, nodding. "Then I have no business with you." He began to walk to the door, bitter animosity inside of him. He was so embarrassed to have come to the enemy.     "However..."     Faust heard that word and stopped dead in his tracks. He did not turn to face Hao, but he stood still to listen.     "...I have never tried it before." Hao smiled again, and it was good that Faust was not able to see this diabolical smile. "If you would like to be my guinea pig...?"     Faust whirled around. "What is the catch?"     "No catch," replied Hao as he picked off a piece of lint from his rugged cloak. "You have nothing to lose. If it does not work, it does not work. But if it does..."     "What would you do?" asked Faust, a little interested now.     Hao shook his head. "A little of this, a little of that. You do not need to know. I am sure that even a doctor could not understand my powers."     "You would be surprised," muttered Faust. "Well, do it."     Hao chuckled again, but this time it was loud and brash. He stood up and began walking over to Faust slowly. "And, my dear doctor, what would I get out of all this?"     The Necromancer jumped, staring wide-eyed at Hao. "Y-you said..."     "I said no catch. Not no payment."     Faust felt a lump in his throat. No matter how hard he swallowed, it would not go away. "I am not sure of what I can give you."     Hao put his finger to his chin cutely, in mock-thought. "Hm!" he grinned. "How about a sure-fire way to become the Shaman King?"     Faust rolled his eyes. "If I even could, I would not."     "I thought so," nodded Hao. He tugged lightly on Faust's scarf. "That was just a joke anyway. But I will require some sort of compensation for my good-will."     Hao was too close. Faust wanted to get out of there quickly. His heart was racing. "I said I do not have anything to give you."     "Oh, come now," Hao laughed again. "Do you really love your wife, or do you not? Surely you would give me the world to have her back." He stepped closer to Faust, running his finger over the doctor's long, white coat.     Faust closed his eyes, bowing his head up and down. "Y-Yes, you are right." He gulped again. "What do you want?"     Hao smiled, his eyes slitting. "I want your soul. I want you to be utterly devoted to me."     Faust ripped away from Hao, moving to the side. "That is just as bad as selling my soul to the Devil," he whispered, panting softly. He was very scared.     "Haven't you already done that?" leered Hao. He followed Faust, pinning him against another wall. He grabbed the yellow scarf and yanked on it so that Faust's face would be closer to his. "Give your life to me, be my follower. You are quite useful, and I could use a Necromancer in my team."     "No," answered Faust grimly. "Never in a million years."     Hao jerked him down again, nearly choking Faust. He pushed Faust to sit on his knees so that they were almost at the same eye-level. "Do it," Hao hissed. "Join me and get Eliza back forever. You will be very happy, I assure you." Faust shook his head fiercely. Hao grabbed Faust's face between his hands, grinning diabolically. "Join me, Faust." 

(Author's notes: Wai! I love Boris. *_* He had to be mentioned.)   



	3. Blue Submission

**White Moon**

_I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. A lot. I would give up my life to own Shaman King. :B I am not writing this story for profit. It is merely for my amusement._

**Chapter 3 - Blue Submission**

    He never knew that someone could make him feel so utterly worthless. Faust VIII had always been strong. He had even killed his opponents in the preliminary Shaman Fights. He was impressive and people feared him.     Yet, when in the presence of the evil Hao Asakura, Faust felt intimidated. He would become weak and give in to anything this man said. As it turned out, Faust did join Hao and returned to his own hotel room that night to pack. Hao had told him that he wanted Faust at his side early the next morning. Before the fight. And do not be late.     And Faust crumbled to his will.     Faust felt completely helpless. He was so angry with himself for coming to Hao in the first place. Still, the thought that Hao might be able to revive Eliza was rather encouraging. Faust kept that in mind, pushing aside all doubts as to whether or not Hao would help him. Eliza was his main priority, and if he really loved her, he would do anything for her.     He supposed that Eliza was the only thing keeping him going now. As he packed, Faust thought of her and just how wonderful it would be if she were truly alive again. He would hold her and kiss her. They would go back to Germany and live normal lives again. They would work side-by-side as doctor and nurse, husband and wife. Faust would protect her always and never leave her alone.     It would be wonderful, Faust thought. And he could not help but smile sadly as he stuffed clothes into his bag.     There was a knock at the door and Faust jumped. He cursed himself for being so panicky and walked to the door. He was actually nervous, but he threw it open anyway. It seemed as if there was no one there, until...     "Um..."     Faust looked down and saw Manta fidgeting. Manta smiled warmly, yet fearfully as Faust gazed at him. "Manta," he said, releasing a relieved sigh. "What are you doing here? It is very late." He moved aside to let Manta walk in.     Manta entered, shuffling his feet. "Are you all right, Mister Faust?" he asked. "You took off so suddenly this morning. And we had not seen you all day."     Faust shook his head, smiling. "Thank you, Manta. I am doing well, I suppose. I was just thinking about my wife today. And of a way that I can help her."     The short boy's eyes widened and his face lit up. "R-Really? How?"     How indeed. More like Hao indeed.     Faust looked off to the side. "I am not sure it will work yet. I am experimenting." That was all he would say. He could not tell Manta the truth. There was a pause. Manta was seemingly waiting for the rest of the answer. However, Faust only went on by saying, "It is quite late, you know. Why don't you go to bed?" Manta looked up at Faust, somewhat pouting. Faust grinned. "I am sure that Yoh is worried about you."     Manta blinked and then looked down, smiling himself. "You are right." He began walking to the door again, and then stopped. "I will see you tomorrow, Mister Faust!"     Faust's smile faded and he regarded Manta mournfully. "Yes. Of course."     "Good night! Get some sleep," Manta joked, and he exited, shutting the door behind him.     Faust wondered if he would ever be able to talk with Manta or the other friends that he made again. And he sat on the bed, staring ahead at the wall, and whispered German curses to Hao. Wherever he was. 

    It was still dark outside when Faust checked out of the hotel. He wanted to get away from there before Manta and the others came to greet him. It was not really a big deal to leave early anyway, being that Faust had never slept a wink since Eliza's death.     He walked along the dimly lit streets carrying only one bag and the skeleton of his wife. He wanted his heart to stop pounding. He wanted his eyes to stop glancing around nervously, as if someone were going to jump out at him. His mouth was dry. It was about five hours before the next Shaman Fight and Faust did not know where he would go. He did not feel like resting in the graveyard that morning.     That was when the other hotel came into view. Hao's hotel.     Faust bit his lip, continuing to walk. He headed for the hotel, walked in, and slipped up to the floor where Hao and his goons were staying. He was nervous again, and he knocked on the door. Would Hao get mad at him for waking him up?     However, the door opened right after Faust touched it, and he was drawn into the fancy room again. He looked around, slowly walking in.     "Ah, doctor Faust!" chirped a voice. It was Hao. He was seated on the bed, legs crossed elegantly, reading some Japanese magazine. His cloak and gloves were off, hanging on the chair where Faust had sat earlier today. He did not look up. "Please, come in. I have been waiting for you. But take off your boots and shut the door."     Faust did as he was told, sliding off his boots, hat, scarf, and overcoat. He then shut the door and looked at Hao questioningly as to where to put his belongings. Hao did not reply, but merely looked at a closet. The sliding door was already opened and it was empty. Faust gulped and put away his clothes and bag. He then looked down at Eliza's remains that were clutched in his arms. Before he could say anything, Hao was behind him, speaking. Faust spun around to face him.     "I will require that your wife remain with me," said Hao smoothly, smiling.     Faust stepped back, clutching the bones protectively. "Absolutely not!" he gasped, his brows furrowing in anger.     Hao shook his head, his smiled fading. "Faust, Faust, Faust…" He reached his hand up to pat Faust's cheek lightly. "I will not hurt her. But I need to examine her and keep her with me while I perform the procedure." He smiled again, his eyes shining. "I also want to make sure that you do not try anything funny while you are here. I cannot have you using your Oversoul to kill me when I am asleep."     The doctor growled again, ready to refuse. But Hao's facial expression worried him, and he handed over his precious Eliza to Yoh's brother. Hao took her gently and placed her in another closet, wrapped up tightly in the chains that Faust used to carry her with. He then shut the closet door.     "Well, now that that is settled, let us get some sleep." He smiled and walked over to the bed again. Then he stopped and looked over at Faust. He suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh! That is right. You do not sleep, do you?" Faust did not reply. Hao smiled, continuing. "Then you may sit up and read, or wander around. But please do not leave the hotel." Hao sounded cheerful, but there was some dark hint in his voice.     Faust nodded reluctantly, plopping himself on the chair by the desk. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in them, face against the palms. What had he gotten himself into? 


	4. Red Wine

**White Moon**

_I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. A lot. I would give up my life to own Shaman King. :B I am not writing this story for profit. It is merely for my amusement._

_There is yaoi-ness in this chapter. Yay._

**Chapter 4 - Red Wine**

    It was a dreary morning. A cold, dark rain had engulfed the city where the Shaman Fight was taking place. All over the arena, colorful umbrellas, ponchos, and other methods for staying dry could be seen. Many of the Shamans were bundled up tight in warm clothes, huddling to their groups for warmth.     Yoh and Anna arrived at the arena before the others. Anna had been complaining about how she wanted a better seat but she would not have Yoh sit by her. Yoh even tried to buy her popcorn to make up for forfeiting, but she only shoved it back in his face.     When Manta and the others arrived, it was realized that Faust VIII was not there. They looked around for signs of him or Eliza but could find no one. Manta told Yoh that he had been worried about Faust ever since he talked to him the night before and the two boys went to Faust's hotel room only to find it empty and the maid cleaning it up for the next customer.     "This is weird," whispered Yoh as he and Manta stopped by the snack-food machine in the hotel. Manta nodded but did not respond.     "Maybe he's taking a long-overdue nap," Amidamaru suggested. Yoh laughed.     "I hope so," said Manta as he fingered a can of soda. 

    Hao Asakura took his usual seat in the spectator stands. Behind him was his group of lackeys, now including Faust who was forced to hold up an umbrella for the teen to keep him dry. Faust felt utterly humiliated, and he looked around from time to time to make sure that none of his friends saw him. Faust kept asking himself why he was doing this again, and all answers led to his beloved wife. Yes, that was why he was bending over backwards to buy Hao snacks and make sure not even a single drop of rain touched him.     It was so degrading.     Faust was also hassled by Hao's men. The Mariachi Men were the worst of all, poking and prodding the Necromancer and making fun of his looks. Faust took every bit of it, though, and Hao loved it. Hao enjoyed watching Faust squirm, knowing that he held this man's life in his hands now. And whenever Faust would give him a dirty look, Hao would smile back looking as adorable as his brother would.     The day was long and wet. By the time the fights were all over in the afternoon, Faust was soaked with more water than a sponge could ever hold. He was mentally exhausted and freezing. He was almost overjoyed when Hao said it was time to return back to the hotel. Faust had not seen his friends all day, and he was glad at that. If they saw what a mess he was and that he had submitted to Hao, they would be ashamed of him. Yoh had helped Faust out so much, and this was how he repaid him?     The group returned to the hotel, all scattering to their rooms, the bar, or to venture off for some evening fun. Hao retreated to his room, beckoning Faust to follow him. And Faust did, obediently.     When they got into Hao's room, Hao shuffled over to his bed, removing his cape and gloves. Faust sat in a chair, running his fingers over his temples. Hao walked over to the man, idly touching the lapel of the doctor's coat.     "You're going to catch a cold, Doctor," he purred wickedly.     Faust said nothing but turned his face away from Hao and closed his eyes. He did not like that boy being so close to him. It always made him feel uncomfortable. The next thing he felt was a shift and Hao was sitting in his lap. Faust's eyes shot open and he stared at Hao. "What... the hell are you doing?"     Hao grinned, resting his hands on Faust's chest. "You dare question me?" he asked. "It does not matter what I am doing. What matters is that you do whatever I say."     Faust gulped as Hao's fingers slowly fell down his chest. He shifted uneasily, pressing back into the chair as far as possible. Suddenly, Hao was kissing his neck. His hot lips burned Faust's skin and he yelled, standing up and tossing Hao off. "Do NOT!" he said, glaring at the boy.     Hao seemed a bit stunned at the throw. He pushed himself off the bed and glared at Faust, but then his angry face melted into a sinister smile. "Faust, you belong to me."     Faust shook his head. "No, never!" He was panting softly, wishing he knew where Hao put Eliza so he could take her and run.     That was when he remembered. He needed Hao to help him get Eliza back. But he had no idea that it would go this far. He backed up a little, kicking the chair out of his way. His body trembled and he shook his head defiantly.     "Yes," whispered Hao. He held up his hand and a small, glowing ball of fire formed in between his fingers. "Come here."     "No!" screamed Faust as he picked up the chair and hurled it at the boy.     Hao laughed, destroying the chair with the single flame. "You are very funny, Faust. But not funny enough that I do not want to hurt you. Now, come here, or I will come over there."     Faust was frozen with fear. Hao sauntered over to the blond man, grabbing the white coat and tearing it off its body. Hao then jumped up, grabbing Faust by the throat and tossing him over to the bed. Faust was thrown back with such force that his head was reeling violently. He had no time to react as Hao approached him.     "Why do they always have to be so difficult?" sneered Hao as he rammed Faust's head into the marble backboard of the bed. Faust made no protesting movement. He felt as if he were going to vomit. He was a grown man! How could this teenaged boy be doing this to him?     Before he knew it, Hao was straddling him, smirking widely and running his hands down Faust's chest. Faust glared up at him for a brief moment, but had to close his eyes. He knew he was bleeding in the back of his head, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Hao leaned forward to press his lips against Faust's in a dominating gesture.     "You really do belong to me," Hao whispered, biting hard on the side of Faust's neck. "I will break you and mold you into a perfect, faithful servant. You are truly weak."     Faust could not respond, but he was incredibly angry. He kept his eyes close the whole time, even as Hao stripped him of all his clothes. Even as Hao forced his way inside of him without any kind of aid. But Faust did scream in pain, and Hao pinned his arms next to his head so that they could not move.     After many shrieks, Hao was finally through, yanking away from Faust and redoing up his pants. He laughed softly and grabbed his cloak and gloves. "Clean yourself up," was all he said before he walked out of the room.     The doctor lay motionless on the bed for a few moments until he was finally able to open his eyes and not see stars. His whole body ached and as he stood up, he felt his head turn. He back throbbed and it was very difficult for him to sit and stand up. But he was able to make it to the bathroom.     The pillow and top part of the bed was stained a crimson red. 


	5. Amber Devotion

**White Moon**

_I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. A lot. I would give up my life to own Shaman King. :B I am not writing this story for profit. It is merely for my amusement._

_Sorry for taking extremely long on this story. I have been stuck, but I have been thinking and I may know a way to go on. :3 Have not been getting a lot of reviews. ::sniff:: Oh well! :D This chapter is dedicated to Misai-chan. >DD_

_July 31, 2002 - Chibi Team Rocket [YouAsakuraSK@hotmail.com]_

**Chapter 5 - Amber Devotion**

    It had been almost two weeks since Faust VIII had made his disappearance. It hurt Manta and the others. He had left without a trace and no one had been able to find him. Anna merely said that Faust had probably gone home since he did not want to be a quitter like Yoh.     And that stung.     Nevertheless, Manta and Yoh continued to search for their graveyard friend, Yoh using Amidamaru to help look. Everyday would turn up the same way - There was no sign of Faust VIII or Eliza Faust anywhere, not even a trace or clue to help them.     "I wonder if he does not want us to find him," Manta said sadly as he and Yoh drank sodas on a bench. Yoh did not respond, but only gazed off seriously like he usually did, thinking. Absent-mindedly, he reached over and ran a hand through Manta's hair. Manta blinked and looked sideways at Yoh strangely. "Are you alright, Yoh?"     Yoh nodded. "I'm fine, Manta... We'll find him, even if he doesn't want to be found." Manta smiled, and Yoh looked over at Manta and smiled back. 

    Faust lay awake and staring up at the ceiling of Hao's room. It seemed that Hao could do whatever he wanted to Faust, and he did. Hao would tease him, beat him, fuck him. And through it all, Faust remained by his side. Every hour of the day Faust would wonder what he was doing there. Why did he not find Eliza and run away? What was keeping him here?     Perhaps it was the fact that Faust liked the attention. No, he did not just like it. He reveled in it. All the times he had been with Yoh and his friends, he had felt isolated. He knew that he was a walking freak show. Here, even though Hao Asakura would mock him, Faust was receiving the focus he craved. He longed to be with someone at every hour, just the way it had been with him and Eliza.     Faust was insane. He knew this. He could not understand how being tormented this way could make him want more. But he did, and he hated himself for it. This was what he thought about every night, always the same.     "You are keeping me awake, Faust," whispered the small body next to him. It shifted to turn on its side and face Faust.     "I am sorry, Lord Hao," Faust replied. He did not meet the boy's eyes. Instead, he continued to look at the ceiling as if it were suddenly going to change its shape or color. Faust would never sleep.     Hao sat up in the bed and moved so that he was leaning over the German and they were looking at each other in the eyes. "Why don't you ever sleep?"     "Why won't you heal Eliza?" was Faust's answer. A question for a question.     The Japanese's eyes narrowed and he slammed a hand down around Faust's throat, though he did not choke him. "Heal your mindless puppet?" he sneered, leaning forward to lick at Faust's neck. "It is not the right time yet. I have not finished my formulas."     "I know you are lying." Faust closed his eyes against Hao's soft touches.     "And yet you stay," purred Hao, moving his hands down Faust's chest. "Are you so devoted to your pile of bones?"     Faust did not answer right away. He moaned softly and opened his eyes to watch Hao. He was very devoted to Eliza, and he made a vow that he would revive her. Whatever it took. And if this was what he had to do, then so be it. He nodded in response.     "You are an odd man," said Hao. He pulled away and ran his hand through Faust's hair. "But you are so attractive that I will forgive you."     And he blushed. Faust could feel the red creep across his face from one side to the other. No one had ever told him that he, of all people, was attractive. It threw him for a loop and he had to turn his face away.     Hao smiled, actually. It was not a mean smile, but a cute, endearing smile. Like one that Yoh would give. He then fell back against the bed and rolled over to resume his sleep. Faust turned his head to look at Hao's slender back once he knew the boy was not looking. He bit his lower lip and shook his head.     What was coming over him? 

    The following morning, Hao heard Faust up and wandering around getting ready. This was how it had been every morning since Faust had come. Hao smiled and stretched like a sleek cat before shifting into a sitting position, the covers smoothly lying across his lap.     "Will today be the day?"     Faust did not look over at Hao. Hao always said the same thing every morning. He meant would today be the day that Faust would leave him. Faust would never answer, and would keep going about his business. He knew that he could not leave Hao, and the greater Shaman knew this as well.     Hao watched Faust through slit eyes, smirking like the bastard that he was. Faust hated him for that, and yet he slowly found himself being drawn to Hao. The doctor wondered if this was part of Hao's plan to mold him into his own creation. Hao slid of the bed in all his nakedness and walked over to Faust, hugging him about the waist from behind.     "You are so quiet, my dear. Why don't you ever talk to me?"     "What is there to talk about?" asked Faust. He was being totally serious about that too.     Hao gave Faust a mock-pout. "Come now! We are both interesting enough men to have to have something to talk about. Besides, your voice is so sexy. I could listen to you ramble on and on about nothing for hours."     There was that blush again. Faust pulled away and whirled around to face the shorter Hao. "Would you stop that?"     "Stop what?"     "Complementing me!"     "But everyone likes complements."     Faust sputtered. "I know you do not mean them. All your complements are sarcastic. You're just doing this to make me feel weird!"     Hao tilted his head to one side, blinking rather sweetly. "Really? But I am telling the truth, Faustie."     "Don't call me that."     "Faustie?"     "STOP!"     They stared at each other for a few moments. And then, the unthinkable thing happened.     Faust cracked a smile, as did Hao, and the two began to laugh. It was not wretched or scary laughter. The two were amused, and they laughed in fun. After this, they stopped to gaze at each other for a long time, each smiling.     Suddenly, Hao turned away, grabbing his cloak. "I have to go ruin someone's life again. You stay here. It will be for the better."     Faust's smiled faded and he watched Hao sadly. "Yes, Lord Hao."     Hao dressed himself and went to the door. He then turned around again to look up at Faust. "Goodbye, Faustie." And he left.     Now, it was not the fact that Hao had called him "Faustie." Nor was it the fact that the two had actually shared a nice moment together. But whatever it was, Faust felt himself smile warmly to himself after Hao left. He walked over to the bed to lie down.     And he fell asleep. 


	6. White Moon

**Chapter 6 - White Moon**

_I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. A lot. I would give up my life to own Shaman King. :B I am not writing this story for profit. It is merely for my amusement. _

My gosh... A whole month without writing this fic. ;_; I'm sorry, sorry. Let's see if I still have the craving to finish it. > August 30, 2002 - Chibi Team Rocket 

    Later that night, Hao was alone. He stood on a hill, silhouetted against the beautiful moon, the wind lightly ruffling through his cloak and hair. He was smirking to himself and thinking about how wonderful it was to actually own a person. He knew that Faust would do whatever he wanted simply because he was in debt with Hao. Hao figured that he would keep playing the man on, keep giving Faust a sign of hope and then let it dissipate into darkness.     That was when he remembered Faust's smile.     The smile from earlier this morning. The smile that Faust had shown when he and Hao laughed together. It was a genuine smile. Faust had not been pretending, or anything. That had thrown Hao for a loop.     Hao lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck in thought, turning the actual idea of himself and Faust actually getting along over and over in his mind.     Would they?     Should they?     Could they?     No! They could not. Hao was not a goofy fool like everyone else. He despised the very thought of actually liking someone. He shook his head in a rage, feeling the crimson blush beginning to stain his cheeks. Oh, how scary this was! Hao Asakura was an evil man who only wanted world domination and strength.     And that German doctor was making his heart melt.     Hao was furious. He would punish Faust for this. Faust was the one who made him feel this way. It was all Faust's fault!     Yes, Hao was sure of it. He told this to himself as he marched into his hotel room and flung the door open. He yelled for Faust to come to him but Faust did not come. Hao growled, knocking a few chairs out of his way and he began searching his room for the man.     He came to the bed.     Faust was asleep and looking rather peaceful.     Hao blinked. Several times, in fact. He stared. He gawked. He... blushed. He took a step back and sat on the ground. He was scared to admit that there was some sort of spark flaring up between himself and this man. This man who was twice his age, old enough to be his father. Not that this fact bothered him.     What bothered him was that there was actually something there. Hao was terrified.     "You are the white moon..."     Hao looked up, casting away his thoughts. He saw Faust watching him silently, eyes lidded from just waking up. "What did you say?" Hao whispered.     Faust closed his eyes and began to hum. The tune was soft and melodic, like the rolling sea. It was beautiful. Hao felt worlds away from where he actually was, engulfed, enraptured. This sweet song devoured him. Hao stepped closer to Faust and allowed his fingers to gently curl through Faust's hair.     "I love your voice," he said softly. "When you speak to me, and now this."     Faust stopped humming momentarily and rose his face to gaze at the longhaired boy. He then bowed his head again and opened his mouth to sing. The words coming from Faust's mouth were foreign to Hao. They were of another language. German, most likely.     But it was so beautiful.     Hao stayed silent, petting Faust's hair and just letting his voice echo slightly through the room. He closed his own eyes, rocking back and forth with the tune. When Faust finally finished, Hao smiled warmly and stared at him.     "What was that called?"     Faust still lay on the bed, eyes staring down at Hao. "_Shiroi Tsuki_," he replied in Japanese. "White Moon. It's an old German folksong."     Hao nodded and pulled his hand away from Faust's head. He rose to his feet and sat on the bed. He ran his hand down Faust's cheek. "I want you to sing for me again sometime."     "Yes, Lord Hao," said Faust.     Hao leaned forward and pressed himself against Faust's side. He nibbled at Faust's earlobe softly. "Why did you start singing that?"     Faust sighed. "I'm not quite sure, Lord Hao. It just came to me. I had not remembered the words until now."     "Indeed," Hao chuckled, pushing himself up and away from Faust. "Perhaps your memory was restored because of your long nap."     Faust blushed. He had slept. He had not slept for several years now. Could it have been because of Hao? It did not matter, anyway. He slept and the color was returning to his skin and lips. Large purple bags did not rest under his eyes. He felt very rested.     When Faust did not speak, Hao leaned forward again to turn Faust's face towards him. Faust did not pull away. "It feels good to get rest, doesn't it?"     "Yes, Lord Hao."     Hao smiled and pressed his lips to Faust's. It was not a harsh kiss or even a demand for submission. It was a kiss. A soft, warm, delicate kiss.     And Hao liked it. 

_(Note: Shiroi Tsuki is Faust VIII's image song for Shaman King. I do not think it is a real German folksong. O.o; But, anyway, that was the song Faust was humming and singing.)_


	7. Black Afternoon

**Chapter 7 - Black Afternoon**

_I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. A lot. I would give up my life to own Shaman King. :B I am not writing this story for profit. It is merely for my amusement. _

Finally. The last chapter. o.o; Thanks to all for the many reviews and such. :3 I hope others take Haost into consideration and would write a story or two on it. Then again, this is my wishful thinking. Ahem. On to the (sucky) last chapter of White Moon~! :D 

    It was late afternoon the following day when Amidamaru rushed into Yoh and Manta's hotel room. He looked nervous, even in his Spirit Ball form. He looked around and saw Yoh sleeping on the bed. Across from him, Manta looked up from his book.     "Amidamaru? What is it?"     Amidamaru transformed into his human spirit self. He glided over to Manta easily. "I found him!"     Manta jumped to his feet. "Found Faust? Where is he?" He had not seen Faust in a while. Last time he had seen the German was when he was...     Yoh snored. Amidamaru shifted his eyes to his master and then back to Manta. "He is... with Hao." 

    Faust lazily lifted his eyes to view Hao's face. Hao was asleep next to him. The doctor shook his head and smiled softly as he climbed out of bed and dressed. He then wandered over to a mirror and began looking at himself. He touched his lips and pulled down the skin under his eyes. He looked alert and different.     "Is this what it feels like to be alive?" he quietly asked himself. He was happy. "I wish my beautiful Eliza co-..."     Eliza. His wife. God, was that not the reason he was here in the first place? And here he was with the enemy, enjoying himself. Guilt rushed through his veins and he fell to his knees, clutching his head in dismay. "Eliza, Eliza. I have failed you," he sobbed. The irony of it all. Faust told himself he loved Eliza over and over again.     But his thoughts drifted back towards Hao.     What had this boy done to him? Faust's heart thumped faster and faster. He was still a wreck even if he had slept. He was a married man! Faust would give the world to his beloved if he could, and then Hao entered the picture. Hao messed up everything.     Faust discontinued his sobs and turned his face to the bed, anger welling up inside of him. His eyes burned holes through the sleeping Hao's head. Faust rose to his feet, reaching for a scalpel in his coat. He would kill Hao. Destroy that who destroyed everything...     Now he loomed over Hao, scalpel raised over the boy's heart. "Die!" yelled Faust as he brought the scalpel down.     And then he was frozen. He could not move. Hao opened his eyes and smirked. "Kill me? So I could be just like your wife?"     Faust was shocked. He stared ahead of him. His mind raced. If he killed Hao, who was to say Hao's death would not haunt him like Eliza's? Faust would feel guilty using death, the thing he despised most in the world, against this Hao. This Hao who he was starting to care for, even. He dropped the scalpel and crumbled to the floor in a heap, still staring into oblivion.     Hao stayed in bed and grinned rather peacefully at Faust. "She is dead. She will never be alive again. You cannot conquer death."     "No..."     "Some things happen for a reason."     Suddenly, Eliza's bones appeared in front of Faust. Faust directed his gaze upon them and then grabbed them up in an odd sort of hug. "Eliza..."     Hao turned over on his side, back to the man. "Take her and leave. Your friends are looking for you." Faust stayed still. "There is nothing I can do. I can't help her."     The anger in Faust boiled up again. "You said you could!"     "I say a lot of things."     "You lied to me!"     "I was using you." Hao closed his eyes. He heard Faust begin to sob. For some reason, he wanted to cry too, but he told himself that he would not. Hao would never cry. He heard Faust leave and slam the door. A sad smile crossed over his face. "Stupid fool. What has he done to me?"     And it must have been a raindrop that fell onto the sheets. 

    "Faust's back!"     Manta never thought he would be so happy to see that man who almost took his life. He smiled hugely and leapt over to the doctor.     Faust stared down at Manta and kneeled in front of him. Manta gasped when he saw Faust's face filled with color. Faust smiled softly and pet Manta on the head. "Did I worry you?"     "Yeah," Manta whispered. He was rather surprised that Faust was still so calm. "Faust, why were you helping Hao?"     The smile on Faust faded and he laughed. It was a grim laugh, the kind that sent shivers down Manta's spine. "There were many reasons," he said bitterly. "Why don't you take your pick?"     Faust then stood up and walked off to the graveyard. 

**Fin**


End file.
